


Show-Off

by the_genderman



Series: Trans Steve 'Verse [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Help I'm asexual and don't know how to tag this, I mean I wrote it but still..., Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showing Off, Sub Bucky Barnes, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Mild D/s. Dom!Steve and sub!Bucky. Maybe they’re curious and trying out something new and different, to see what it’s all about. This is probably set some time in the indistinct future after enough therapy that they’re both relatively stable. Steve's giving Bucky a show, and Bucky's not allowed to touch himself until Steve says so.Eh, excuses excuses. I just wanted to write something really explicit and trans sex-positive. Note: I am still ace-spec. Artistic liberty and whatnot.Originally posted on Tumblr, March 2017. Again, titles are hard. Some minor editing and word changes.





	Show-Off

**Author's Note:**

> A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with for Steve. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

“You’re gonna be ok with this? With just watching me and not being allowed to get in on the action?” Steve asked. 

Steve was sitting in the middle of the sofa, leaning back with his ankles crossed and hands folded in his lap. Bucky knelt on the floor in front of him. His hair was loose to discourage him from joining in. They were both already completely naked. Just a few more things to finalize before starting in earnest.

“Yeah, I’ll be good. I’m gonna enjoy watching you get yourself off,” Bucky answered quickly.

“And you’re gonna be able to handle taking orders from me?” Steve said, looking Bucky in the eyes.

“I think so,” Bucky nodded. “If I’m not ok, I’ll tell you. We’re doing traffic light safewords, right?”

Steve nodded back. “Yellow if you want me to slow down, red if you want me to stop completely, and green to start up again or just to say you’re ok. And just to confirm again, you’re not gonna touch yourself until I say you can, right?”

“Right,” Bucky said, keeping his hands at his sides.

Steve checked again that he had everything ready and at hand they’d need for both after and during the play. Water bottles and quick snacks (mostly chocolates, given Bucky’s sweet-tooth), wet-wipes, blankets, and, the co-star of the show, a small but fairly powerful multi-speed vibrator. (Steve felt a little cheated that it had taken him so long to discover the joys (or even the existence of) of a good vibrator. Nothing against Bucky, but sometimes he just needed that extra oomph.)

Good to go? Good to go. Steve unfolded his hands and placed them on his thighs. He slowly uncrossed his ankles and spread his legs, inching closer to the edge of the sofa. Bucky’s eyes immediately went to his crotch, then up to his face, and back down again. 

”That’s right. Take a good look,” Steve said. “I want you watching as I touch myself. Watching and not being allowed to participate. How’s that gonna make you feel? Excited? Frustrated? You gonna get hard while I touch myself?” (Bucky nodded vigorously.) “Yeah? Well, you’re gonna keep your hands off your dick until I’m all finished with myself. I sure hope you can handle waiting, because I am gonna take my sweet time.”

“Quick question, oh, uh, yellow,” Bucky interjected. “Is this a ‘you can’t come until I say so’ deal or just a ‘you can’t touch yourself until I say so’ deal?”

“The second one, the ‘no touching’ one. If you can come from just watching me, no lie, I’ll be impressed.”

“Ok, good. I don’t know if I can or can’t, but I just wanted to get that answered before we got too far along.”

“Ready to keep going?” Steve asked.

“Yep. Green for go,” Bucky answered.

“Good. Eyes up. I can’t start immediately on my clit, you know. Gotta get warmed up first.” 

Steve raised his palms off his thighs, leaving his fingers just touching the skin. He slowly ran them up his sides, moving in across his ribs, passing over the thin line of scar tissue on each side of his chest (which, honestly, he had thought would have faded by now, but he didn’t mind. It was part of what made him _him_ ), and over his pecs. He lifted his fingers one by one on each hand until only his index fingers were still touching his chest, pressed lightly against his nipples. He brought his thumbs back into play, rubbing over his areolas. 

Bucky whined quietly, pupils beginning to dilate. 

Steve closed his eyes and continued to rub his nipples until he felt them begin to peak and become more sensitive. He brought his thumbs and index fingers together, pinching until just the edge of painful. He released, waited a moment, and squeezed again. He repeated this a few more times, then he pinched hard and tugged, gasping at the sensation. 

“Oh, Steve…” Bucky said in a voice barely above a whisper. “Just look at you. Can I touch myself too, please?”

“No,” Steve panted, opening his eyes again to look at Bucky’s face. He looked so eager. “No touching yet. I’m just getting started. I thought you said you could handle not touching yourself?”

“I can,” Bucky insisted. “I just, I really _want_ to now. You shoulda seen your face.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to wait. You gonna be good?”

“I’ll be good.”

Steve released his nipples and dropped his hands back to his lap. He tucked the fingers of his left hand under his inner thigh, pulling his leg further back and open. Splaying the fingers of his right hand, he combed them down lightly through his pubic hair, middle finger coming to rest over the cleft of his outer labia and hiding his clitoris from view. The familiar throb had begun again but he wasn’t very far along yet. His clit was still soft and he was just starting to get wet. He brought his middle and ring fingers together, index and pinky fingers held out of the way, and his thumb anchoring against his mons pubis. He rubbed a little harder against his vulva.

Glancing down, he checked on Bucky. Still kneeling exactly as he had when they began, hands chastely at his sides. Main difference? Bucky’s penis was about at half-mast already. Just from watching this little bit, Steve noted. 

“Having fun so far?” Steve asked.

“Oh, you bet,” Bucky replied. “Would be having more fun if I were helping.”

“Still fine just watching? Color?”

“Green. I’m fine, I am.”

“Ok, ‘cause it kinda sounds like you’re complaining.”

“Maybe I am complaining a little,” Bucky admitted, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “I _do_ really like eating you out.”

“Don’t complain too much; I could always go do this in private.”

“You _wouldn’t_ ,” Bucky said, mock scandalized.

“I would,” Steve said, more sternly than he actually felt.

“No you won’t, you’re enjoying this show as much as I am,” Bucky teased.

Steve rolled his eyes before getting back to business. His pulse made itself felt more forcefully now under his fingers. His breath shuddered as he stroked his fingers heavily over his clit. He was definitely getting hard; the urgency was beginning to build now. Slipping his middle finger between his labia, he felt the hot, slick wetness. He sighed contentedly.

“Ok, Buck, there’s something you’ve got to do for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Give me your hands,” Steve asked.

Bucky lifted his hands up and let Steve take hold of them. Steve positioned them, palms down, halfway up his inner thighs. Bucky’s face was questioning.

“When I use the vibrator and I get close to coming,” Steve answered, “sometimes I’ll squeeze my legs together. It’s kind of involuntary, but I want to show all this off, want you to have a good view when you watch, so you’re gonna have to hold them open, ok?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Bucky replied with a leer.

“Good,” Steve said, leering back at him.

Bucky’s dick throbbed as he watched Steve slide two fingers between his labia, now dark pink, almost red, and swollen with arousal, and spread them apart. His erect clitoris peeked out from between the crook of his fingers. Bucky bit back a moan as Steve drew the index and middle finger of his other hand up over the opening to his vagina, sliding up to slick up his clit. Steve was so wet already, he wanted so badly to get his mouth in there, to lick him all up. But that wasn’t what Steve wanted tonight, and he’d promised he’d be good. Didn’t mean he wanted it any less.

“You’ve been remarkably patient with this, Buck,” Steve said. “I think you deserve a little treat.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve held out two fingers, glistening in the light. He opened his mouth in reply to the silent request and closed his lips around Steve’s fingers. He ran his tongue over them, tasting Steve, sucking to be sure he’d gotten everything he could. He bobbed his head forward, following Steve’s hand as he withdrew.

“If I had a proper dick, I’d have to get you to suck me off just like that. You think you’d like that?” Steve teased.

“You know I would,” Bucky purred. 

“Good,” Steve said absently as he reached for the vibrator. 

Bucky squirmed and whined, feeling precome running down the underside of his penis. He was so turned on right now, but he kept his hands on Steve’s thighs like he had been asked.

“Alright,” Steve said, holding up the vibrator for Bucky to look at. “Foreplay is done, we’re moving onto the headliner of this show.”

Steve rubbed the head of the vibrator between his labia, getting it properly slippery, before tucking it up against the base of his clit. He looked down, locked eyes momentarily with Bucky, and pressed the button to turn the vibrator on. The vibrator buzzed quietly. Steve gasped and leaned back, pressing his shoulders and head into the cushions on the back of the sofa.

Bucky felt the immediate tightness in the muscles under his hands.

Steve’s finger twitched, pressing the button again, making the vibrator buzz a little stronger. He ran it up and down the length of his clit, making circles around the head, panting out little ecstatic moans as he did.

“God, Stevie, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky murmured distractedly. “I love how wet you get. Look how turned on you are. Doesn’t matter if you ain’t as big as me, doesn’t matter at all. You’re just as good. I’ll suck your clit any time you want. I’ll get you so wet, lick you right up, get your slick all over my chin.”

“ _Shave_ first,” Steve said, half laughing, half panting. “Your stubble scratches. _Not_ a turn-on. And when did this turn into you waxing poetic about my vulva?”

“Well, you seemed at a loss for words, so I thought I’d fill the gap.”

Steve laughed again and turned the vibrator up another notch. The laugh turned abruptly to a loud, long moan. Steve’s thighs pushed hard against Bucky’s hands and he arched his back. Bucky watched greedily as Steve came; Steve writhed as he held the vibrator against his overstimulated clitoris, drawing out his orgasm as long as he could.

Finally he pulled back, clicking the button to turn the vibrator off. Steve slumped, jelly-like, into the sofa cushions.

“Fuck, that was good,” Steve slurred after a minute or two of silence (except for the sounds of him trying to catch his breath again) and dragged himself back into a more upright position. “Hey, Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“How about you come up here and open a water bottle for me? My throat’s dry, but my fingers are a bit sticky right now.”

“Anything you want,” Bucky said, grabbing a water bottle and climbing up onto the couch next to Steve. He cracked the lid open and held the bottle up to Steve’s lips. Steve drank eagerly.

When Steve finished his water, Bucky tore open a wet-wipe and gave it to him. Steve cleaned off his fingers, shook his hands to air dry them, and looked down at Bucky’s still-hard penis.

“I suppose I should probably help you out with that,” Steve sassed.

“I _would_ appreciate it,” Bucky sassed back.

“Alright then, stand in front of me and spread your legs a little,” Steve commanded. 

Bucky obeyed, eager for his own overdue release.

“And what would you bet that you come as soon as I get my lips on you?” Steve asked.

“I am not taking that bet,” Bucky replied breathily. “I’m ‘bout ready to blow.”

Steve leaned in, tracing his hands down Bucky’s hipbones. He wrapped the fingers of his right hand loosely around the shaft of Bucky’s penis, left hand cupping his balls. He dipped his head down, opening his mouth but stopping barely a centimeter from Bucky’s glans. He exhaled softly, warm breath tantalizing him. Bucky panted, sucking his stomach in reflexively. More precome dribbled down his dick.

“Oh, please, Steve. Please. I’m so ready. Can I come in your mouth, please?” Bucky begged.

“Well, you’ve been very good tonight, so I think I can do that for you,” Steve teased. It wasn’t exactly nice to leave Bucky hanging like this, but sometimes it felt so good to be able to build him up so high, to keep him waiting so long that Bucky just melted under his touch.

Steve licked his lips and took the tip of Bucky’s penis into his mouth, sucking it in slowly. He ran his tongue over the underside of the glans and was rewarded with an almost immediate moan and the taste of semen. He let Bucky empty himself into his mouth, reveling in the comfortable intimacy. Moving his hands to Bucky’s thighs, Steve swallowed and pulled back, watching Bucky’s penis return slowly to a flaccid state.

“That was so good, Buck. We’re done for tonight. You were so good for me. You did so well. I love you so much,” Steve said soothingly, gently petting Bucky’s thighs. “Come on back down here, sit with me. Let you rest. You did so well, you deserve a good rest and as many chocolates as you can eat.”

Bucky flopped down on the couch and leaned against Steve’s side. Steve tucked a blanket around the two of them and pulled Bucky into a close embrace. He unwrapped a chocolate and fed it to Bucky, who was still a little fuzzy in his afterglow. 

“I love you too, and I know what you meant, but I don’t think we have enough chocolate in the house to handle ‘as much as I can eat’,” Bucky finally said after a few minutes of sympathetic silence.

“Well, we’ll just have to eat what we have tonight and then go get more tomorrow, is that ok?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
